LOOKING FOR A MATE OR TWO
by ULYFERAL
Summary: Chance and Jake are in for a surprise. A naughty short story.


**LOOKING FOR A MATE OR TWO**

**Author's Note: Just a little naughty piece. Don't really want to write a long story or anything more about it unless someone thinks I should. I always like to mess with Feral's sex, this story is no different. Hope you enjoy it, I did!**

She was sighing in disgust but also relief. The four greatest threats to Megakat City had just been blown up by a bomb from Dark Kat. It was really too much to hope they were gone for good but at least, for an appreciable length of time, they shouldn't be bothering the city.

She was glad she had made the right move in sneaking into the factory with both combatant parties being unaware or things could have gone really bad.

Now they were cramped together in this rather handy sub of the SWAT Kats steaming their way to shore from the demolished tuna factory.

Razor had boldly asked for a temporary replacement of their jet from the enforcers while theirs was rebuilt courtesy of the city. She had to admit they were really a ballsy pair.

Her mind drifted to her other, more personal problem. For the past couple of years, she'd been feeling time passing her a little too swiftly. By now, others of her kind had several litters and been mated years. Here she was single and frustrated.

The many casual encounters she'd had only eased her immediate sexual urges but none of the males were what she considered mate material. They did meet a certain look she wanted, being handsome, strong, fairly intelligent but they were singularly lacking in honesty, a strong moral code, and bravery.

Bringing her attention back to her immediate situation, she lightly sniffed the air inquiringly. She really didn't expect much but was surprised to scent not one but two very delicious odors wafting her way.

'Well, well...now isn't this an embarrassment of riches," she thought in amazement. 'Why didn't I ever consider them?' She wondered then snorted at herself, 'Because, dummy, they are on the wrong side of the law...says who...miss tight, by the book, rigid, pain in the tail...ooh...' her subconscious was being particularly vicious in relating her shortcomings.

'Kat's Alive! They are soo fine looking!' She drooled, her body tightening. 'Down girl! If you're going to do this better go all the way and this evening would be a perfect time.' She thought wickedly making plans for the evening that included a soon to be surprised pair of heroes. 'But...' she sighed, 'I need to find out where these two hunks hang out.'

She took a deeper sniff of their scent so that she could find it later. She noticed out of the corner of her eye, that Ms. Briggs was giving her an odd look. She turned a bland face to her. Briggs was an intelligent she-kat.

She was always careful around her because even though her exterior was definitely male looking, right down to the scent, Briggs could sense something was off about her. Of course, she would be right. The SWAT Kats were about to learn the Chief Enforcer wasn't what he appeared to be.

All too soon, to her mind, they reached the dock and the SWAT Kats were helping Ms. Briggs and Mayor Manx debark. She made her way out in her usual graceful and smooth way. No one noticed, of course. On the dock was Ann Gora and her news van. Sighing, Commander Feral made sure to put on a bland, officious face as behind them the SWAT Kats made their quick escape.

It took hours to do the paperwork on the afternoon's affair at the tuna factory as well as the mountain of usual reports that peppered her desk like breeding mice.

Tonight however, she was unwilling to work overtime so she locked up the sensitive documents and the finished work ended up in her secretary's basket as she left and locked her office.

She went home and took a hot shower and had a substantial meal. She expected to work it off later. Putting on a simple but tight t-shirt and sweats with a pair of tennis shoes she left her apartment. As she started her vehicle, her plans were to check some of the local bars for her quarry.

She hadn't gotten more than a few miles when her car began to act up. She snarled in annoyance when it went from pinging oddly to grinding to finally quitting altogether.

'This was not how I wanted to spend the evening,' she thought furiously as she climbed out of her vehicle and slammed her door. Lifting the hood, her engine gave a belch of smoke ... coughing she backed away and reached for her cell phone.

"Chance and Jake's Garage and Towing," came an oddly familiar voice.

"Yeah, my car just decided to blow up. Can you come and get it?" She growled.

"Sure, where you at?" The voice asked briskly. She told him. "Be there in about fifteen minutes..." came the reassuring answer then the person hung up.

She sighed in frustration and leaned against her car to wait.

As the male voice had said, the tow truck drove up within fifteen minutes. The pair that got out made her eyebrows rise. It was the pair of enforcers she had been forced to release from active duty.

They weren't happy to see her either but retained their professional manner as they hooked her car up and offered her a seat in the truck for the tow back to their garage or a chance to call a taxi and they would wait until it showed before leaving.

She was pleased by that attitude and gave a sniff of appreciation. The scent that hit her nose made her still suddenly. 'That scent...', .she gasped aloud then surprised the pair by moving closer to the tabby and sniffing more deeply.

"Well I'll be go to hell," she blurted aloud in shock, staring at the pair in utter disbelief.

"What the heck's wrong with you Commander?" The tabby asked, his face scrunching up in confusion and annoyance at the big tom's odd behavior.

"I thought I would have to search for you two all night but here you are and all because my car decided to crap out. What a fine bit of fate this is," she said excitedly, grinning in genuine pleasure. "And I have to say, I am really stupid for not having figured it out in the first place. That's what I get for keeping my nose, so to speak, to the grindstone and failing to see things in front of me."

The pair were now even more confused by the Chief Enforcer's sudden happy babbling. His smile just creeped them out.

"Aw don't worry, I haven't lost my marbles. Though you might have some doubts about your sanity in a little while...but right now let's go somewhere more private...like your garage ... ...before I let you in on a little secret that's going to blow your concept of reality," she assured them, unable to hide a gleam of anticipation in her eyes then climbed into the cab of the truck.

Chance and Jake stared at each other in concern, thoughts of taking the Chief Enforcer to the hospital flirted briefly in their minds but they shrugged their shoulders and mutually decided to wait and see what was going on. They climbed in on either side of the strangely smirking Commander.

It only took about twenty minutes to get to the garage and the trip was made in silence except for Feral purring happily to himself.

When they arrived and climbed out, Feral waited politely as they unhooked her vehicle.

"You don't have to work on it now. Please close your garage, I know its time for you to anyway. I'll wait for you in your waiting room," she told them.

"Crud, Jake what do you think is going on with Feral," Chance muttered so as not to be overheard.

"Danged if I know! He's really acting strange. Let's get this thing in the garage, find out what he wants and get him out of here," Jake hissed back nervously.

"Suits me!" Chance said as he pushed the car, with Jake steering it, into the garage.

Walking back into their waiting room, they saw Feral pacing around in barely suppressed excitement.

She stopped when they entered and studied the pair more closely. Now she could see what the masks and costumes had hidden and was still surprised at herself for not figuring it out.

"You really did a good job of disguising yourselves, even down to altering your voices some and making those blank eyes so that your eye color couldn't be seen. But you really couldn't hide your fur color and body types. However, since you never stayed in place that long, no one had any time to really look at you. I should have guessed by your talents though." She shrugged dismissively.

"Anyway, I was blindly oblivious and would have remained so if I hadn't been searching for a mate and took note of your scents in the sub earlier today. You can't fool my sensitive nose as a Lynxoran has sharper senses than a Kat," She said smirking at them.

The pair stared at her in dismay, hiding their concern. They weren't sure if Feral had lost his mind or what but they weren't about to tell him he had nailed their secret correctly.

"Uh...just what are you talking about, Commander? I thought Lynxoran's were extinct. Besides which you don't remotely look like one," Jake hedged, uneasily.

"Course I don't. That's because this isn't my true appearance." Her smirk grew wider as she allowed her body to relax into its true form.

Standing before them now was a dark brown Lynxoran with black zig zag striping everywhere on the body and face and very much female. Her face was no longer blocky but heart shaped with long curly ebony hair that went past her shoulders. Her body was sleeker, curves instead of bulky muscles. She was still powerfully built but along feminine lines instead of male. The sweats and t-shirt hung a bit on her distracting new shape. Her gold eyes twinkled at them with barely restrained mirth.

"Shit!" Chance blurted his mouth hanging open.

"Wow!" Jake said at the same time unable to take his eyes off the enticing figure.

"You're kidding me! This is your true form? Why the disguise? Why hide what you are?" Chance spit out a slew of questions, completely rattled by this turn of events.

She laughed lightly, her voice a smoky contralto now that sent a flash of heat through their bodies.

"As a shape shifting species we were highly prized as spies and protectors of important leaders during all the major wars. However, such occupations were a quick way to a shorter life span and it significantly reduced our numbers. We grew tired of being used and the threat of extinction was very real but the powers that be would not let us go so easily so we were forced to quietly disappear among Kat kind," she explained patiently.

"Since we could look like anyone, we were impossible to track so it was ridiculously easy for us to vanish among you. The only way for us to be identified is by our blood which has a few things different about it and unless someone specifically asks for such a test to be done, which is very unlikely since everyone things were extinct, our existence is safe from discovery," she said with a shrug.

"Anyway, it has taken us a century to finally increase our numbers enough to snatch us from extinction. We are able to sense each others presence so we can keep track of our population but Kat kind is still in the dark about us and we'd like to keep it that way," She finished her thumbnail version of their history.

"Wow!" Jake repeated. "So why after so much effort to hide yourselves, would you reveal yourself to us?" He asked puzzled.

"Because I'm rather late in raising a litter. I need a mate but I'm picky which is why I'm still unmated. Until that trip in that tin can you call a sub, I was nearly resigned to never finding one, that is, until I caught an incredibly delicious scent in my nose," she said with renewed excitement.

"So that's how you knew for certain we're the SWAT Kats," Jake sighed giving in. He knew denying it would be futile since Lynxoran's were known to have exceptional senses.

"Yes! It certainly saved me the long search I was embarking on when my car broke down," she said pleased.

"So why us?" Chance asked feeling completely past his comfort zone for the bizarre.

Snorting, she eyed the poor male in askance, "I did say I was looking for a mate or did it pass you by..." she said in mock derision.

"Hey! I'm in shock here! And, besides, you haven't said which of us has your glands in an uproar," Chance defended himself, embarrassed and a little offended.

She laughed, which raised an unexpected thrill of heat in Chance. "See, I just knew if I insulted you it would snap you out of your confusion."

"Oh, funny, haha!" Chance said blushing, surprised at her perceptiveness and her ease at helping them accept this rather strange situation. "Anyway, you still didn't answer the question."

"Oh well, I hate to admit it, but both of you set me off quite nicely," she said purring, moving between them and letting her fingers caress both their arms.

"Both of us!" They choked in unison gaping at her.

"Hmm, most definitely. Kittens from both of you would be quite a beautiful and intelligent litter," she said with hungry anticipation.

Chance and Jake shivered at the lustful look she bestowed on them.

Jake blushed, "Ahh...not that I'm not honored... and you are really hot...I'm just not into threesomes and certainly not with my best friend."

"He's very shy and not much of a ladies' Kat," Chance said shrugging, explaining his partner's uneasiness and embarrassment.

"Ohhh, I think I can help him overcome that!" She rumbled her assurance, turning so she could press closer to Jake, her breasts rubbing against his chest while she ran her fingers through his cheek fur. Jake shivered and his mouth went dry.

'Holy crud! Feral was really something,' he thought overwhelmed by her closeness and beguiling scent. Her arousal very evident to his nose.

Though this was their antagonist, Chance couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the bewitching female who wanted them really bad. He'd rather not think about what the consequences of this would be later. So he took advantage of her distracting his partner by pressing himself to her back and nuzzling her neck earning a soft pleasurable moan from her.

'Oh man, if this is a dream may I never wake up,' Chance thought heatedly as he began to caress her luscious curves.

Jake's nose was full of Feral's chest fur since the Lynxoran was taller than him and was busy nuzzling his ears. Her scent was stronger and more exotic than a female of his species. He lowered his face a little more and licked her breasts through the t-shirt. She gasped and writhed against him.

That finally got him past his nervousness and grinning wickedly to himself, he slid his fingers down her hips, somehow missing his partner's groping paws, till he reached the vee between her legs and pressed a thumb up against her crouch, beginning a slow circular motion.

She moaned hotly and opened her legs more. Behind her she felt the telltale hardness of the larger tom against her tail. 'Oh yesss...this is even better than I could have imagined,' she panted in her mind.

Chance was hard enough to be uncomfortable as she kept writhing back against him, groaning frantically from Jake's tormenting fingers. She turned her head toward him and he took the invitation to kiss her hard. Jake continued to suck her breasts...one at a time...while never stopping his circle and rub on her pant covered clitoris.

She couldn't hold out too much longer when a jolt of fire zoomed through her from toes to head. She pulled her head away from Chance's hot kisses as she cried out and her body shivered it's pleasure.

"Ohhhh...you are one wicked tom..." she panted leaning forward and resting her head on Jake's shoulder as she caught her breath.

"You're welcome and you are one very hot female," Jake said heatedly as he nuzzled her face.

"I think its time to take this little party to a more comfortable place," Chance said huskily. "Come on buddy...looks like you can play together when you're properly distracted," he told his partner grinning in anticipation.

"Uh...yeah I guess so..as long as its just her and not us together," Jake muttered more to himself than them, still a little hesitant as the three of them moved to the stairs and climbed to the apartment above.

"Okay whose bed? Neither of them are big enough," the burly tom asked in indecision.

"Best solution is to bring both our mattresses down here and push them together," Jake suggested, already heading for their rooms.

"Huh! Good idea. Wait here Commander...uh...wait what is your real name?" Chance asked, pausing to look at her.

"Oh it's Feral but my first name is Raven," she said, grinning in amusement.

"Raven? That's a beautiful name," he said grinning back then turned to get his mattress passing Jake coming down with his.

Moments later both mattresses were placed on the floor with the couch and chair pushed against the wall out of the way. Jake had gotten some thick blankets and covered the bed and threw down some pillows as well.

"Want something to drink?" Chance asked her as they made themselves comfortable and turned on the TV.

"Yes, got some good quality spiked milk?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I just happen to have a bottle of the good stuff for important occasions," Chance smirked getting up and retrieving the bottle and some glasses.

Back on the bed he poured a healthy amount into each glass. They sat enjoying the drink and watching a little of David Litterbin.

It was Chance who made the first move. He had laid down on the mattress behind her while Jake sat just beside her reclining body.

Chance ran his fingers under her t-shirt caressing her deep soft fur. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, licking and biting gently. She shivered in response, putting her glass down on the floor and leaning back for a kiss.

Jake satisfied himself by watching for a bit. Wanting more of Chance's attention, Raven rolled over so that they were laying face to face. Kissing became more passionate as did their caresses of each others body.

She growled aggressively, it had been far too long since she'd been with someone that truly turned her on. She couldn't wait for him to take her so she took the initiative and began stripping his clothes off.

He could see she was impatient and hungry for him so he willingly let her set the pace. He helped her undress him as he undressed her.

Jake was getting really hot watching the two of them now naked on the mattress beside him. The aroma of sex just added to the excitement. He began stroking himself through his clothes while he finished his drink and watched them get serious.

Chance stroked her back while she nuzzled and nipped him around his face, neck and then to his nipples. He reached his fingers down to her sex, just as Jake had done, to test her readiness. She was wet and slick. He slipped two fingers in her hot channel and thrust in and out. She cried out and held him tighter against her, his hard cock pressed between them.

'Oh god! He's so good!' She thought deliriously as his scent and fingers drove her higher and higher. She came suddenly with a sharp yowl.

Grinning triumphantly, Chance rolled her to her back. Lining himself up he plunged into her in one hard thrust. She cried out again then wrapped her legs around his waist. He leaned down and began a deep, passionate kiss while he set a fast, hard rhythm.

She was flying high. This tom knew his stuff and was big enough to fill her up just right. She clung tighter, digging her claws into his back as they rode a comet of fire. Her climax climbed up from her tightly curled toes to her exploding head as she screamed again. His roar nearly deafened her as he poured his hot seed within her greedy channel.

They collapsed together and panted to catch their breath. Jake was harder than he could ever remember. The sight and smells had driven him out of his mind with lust. While they were recovering, he stripped his clothes off and with his Kat cock proudly waving in front of him, he crawled to sit beside Raven.

"My turn!" He said huskily, eyes glittering with barely restrained lust.

Chance smirked as he rolled off Raven to leave the field to Jake. Raven gave Jake an eager look, welcoming him to her. He didn't waste time accepting the invitation as he grinned at her wickedly.

He thought he'd take the scenic route since his partner had already laid the groundwork. Starting near her feet he began to explore her body with his tongue and eager fingers. She gasped and writhed under his tormenting path up her body. Her claws dug into the mattress when he reached her inner thighs and drew his claws lightly down them. She cried out then screamed and bucked her hips when he began to lick and suck her clitoris.

She was shocked when she came abruptly. Before she could catch her breath he was sending her soaring again. He ceased his torment there and moved up her body. She hissed her disappointment until he licked and sucked her breasts hard. She moaned and pleaded with him to finish but he just grinned and continued to torment her. He took her mouth for a punishing kiss while his fingers began a rapid flickering motion against her very sensitive clit. She bucked against him restlessly.

He finally desisted when his cock became too hard to ignore. With a groan of need, he slid home making them both moan with increased pleasure. Unlike Chance, Jake set a slow pace,pulling nearly out then going deep, repeating it over and over. It was maddening and she didn't know how much longer she could stand it.

When it became too intense, Jake sped up until he was pounding her into the mattress. They both roared their climaxes at the same time. He collapsed on her then rolled them to their sides while they recovered.

Chance moved close again and lay on her other side offering Raven her drink. She grinned at him over her shoulder accepting the glass.

"Thank you! That was spectacular! I haven't enjoyed myself like that for a very long time," She murmured languidly, sipping her drink.

"Hmm, you're welcome. I can say with certainty, I haven't had such a hot partner in a while either," Chance purred, nuzzling her face and neck.

"Ditto for me! You are really hot!" Jake agreed, giving her another kiss, tasting the drink on her lips.

"Dare I assume that you both would be willing to continue meeting like this?" She asked softly.

"Hmm, well I can foresee some difficulties keeping it secret and making time, but they're not insurmountable," Jake answered, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well, I'm definitely for it, even if it's definitely going to be weird. I'm curious to see where this might lead," Chance said, more positively than his partner.

"Wonderful! Well, we can hash out the details later. I just want to enjoy the rest of the evening...that's if you guys are ready for more..." she asked, eyeing them hotly.

"Oh yeah! Definitely!" Chance growled darkly, his cock already hard and ready.

"Hmmm!" She purred 'Well, this is going to be a really fantastic night!' She thought to herself, preparing, eagerly for the kiss Chance was about to give her.


End file.
